


Mr. & Mr. Superman

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Superheroes AU, some stuff borrowed from DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 16: He wears a mask, but somehow, Electricman always sounds familiar to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mr. Superman

They often find themselves here, on top of the Empire State Building. It's almost a ritual.

Jensen lands on the roof with a soft thud, long years of practice and refining his flying skills showing. The rest is done by the spring mechanism in his black boots. The evening sun is still hot, burning down on his dark green spandex suit, but it's specifically designed to let his skin breathe and cool down quickly. What is uncomfortable, though, is his full, morph suit-like mask. No way he's opening that now, though.

Not when Electricman is already on the roof, his back leaned against the pillar in the middle. Jensen sits down beside him.

“Hey,” Jensen says, “Busy day?”

“Just as busy as yours, not-quite-Superman,” Electricman returns, amused. His voice is deep, although Jensen has never found out if he uses a voice changer like Batman does. Sometimes, Electricman's voice sounds like someone very familiar, although Jensen can never put his finger on it.

“The bank robbery in the Upper West Side was pretty stressful. And officially, it's Laserman, you know that,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes although Electricman can't see it.

Electricman pretends to ignore him. “But did you know that Laserman's territory does not include the Upper West Side?” he asks instead, his words dripping with sarcasm. “Hell of a coincidence he was there, huh.”

“Aw, c'mon, you were glad I was there,” Jensen shoots back.

“Still. We got an agreement. Which you violated today. Again.” His tone is icy. “I could've called you if I needed help.”

“And 90 % of the time that you actually need my help, you're too proud to call me. The remaining 10 % are actually calls from headquarters, when we're all called anyway.”

“Because 90 % of the time, I can handle it,” Electricman replies petulantly.

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, I saw that last week with Dr. Chaos. You really didn't need my laser beams there.”

“I took him out after I stunned him with my electric shocks!”

“After I glued his metal legs together with my, you know, laser beams!”

Electricman shrugs. “Whatever, man. Tell you what, I'm too tired right now to argue.”

He leans back, his obviously trained muscles bulging under black and yellow spandex. His face is hidden by a full, black mask, tied under his hood. Jensen had teasingly called him 'the bee', back when they first started, but after he saw what Electricman could do – flying, electric shocks, and most importantly, his electric whip – he was too impressed to continue using that mocking name.

“Look, we've been doing this job for how long?”

“Eleven-something years,” Electricman answers quick as a shot.

“And we've got New York City, that's a huge territory.”

Electricman nods. “There's a reason why we're two, when Gotham has Batman and Metropolis has Superman.”

“So why don't we just join forces, instead of working with territories? Wouldn't that be easier? I mean, we could still split up to handle two different incidents if need be.”

“Hm.”

Jensen shrugs. “Just an idea. Think about it?”

“Yeah, I'll think about it. We'll have to clear it with headquarters, though.”

“Obviously. I just think, you know, we'd make good partners. We're the heroes of this city, why compete against each other?”

“You got a point there,” Electricman admits, then huffs, amused. “Go home, Laserman. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nods, then jumps up to hover in mid-air. Sometimes, he thinks about adding a cape to his costume, but then he remembers The Incredibles. The coolness factor is not worth risking his life.

He looks back at Electricman, and nods in greeting. It looks like Electricman is smiling underneath his mask.

***

“Hey, babe, how was work today?” Misha kisses him quickly, then turns back to the stove.

Jensen chuckles. “Stressful. I'm trying hard to get one of our competitors to sign an agreement with our company, but they're reluctant. Is that goulash?”

“Yes, it is,” Misha smiles.

“How's your progress?”

“Translated a good chunk of the book today, I'd say about a third. The topic is still boring as hell though,” Misha laughs.

Jensen wraps his arms around his husband's waist and kisses his neck. “That's great. When is dinner?”


End file.
